In a conventional camera pan head, the center of gravity of a camera is easily displaced often causing the camera to fall over and be damaged by excess tilting when the camera is tilted forward, backward, rightward or leftward. A heavier camera causes this tendency to increase. In order to prevent these accidents, a camera lock is required in order to prevent the camera from rotating whenever the camera angle is changed. However, often there is not enough time to lock the camera each time, such as when a movie projector or a video tape camera is used. For the above mentioned cases another type of camera was proposed, which has a spring with which a camera supporting plate is sprung back to neutral position whenever the camera angle is changed. However, in the proposed camera, the spring restoring force increases with increase in camera tilting angle, resulting in difficult operation and restriction of rotating motion. Moreover, the camera is instantaneously sprung back to the neutral position whenever the hand is released.